


Amortentia (Hogwarts!Phan AU)

by phanatics



Series: Hogwarts!Phan [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amortentia, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatics/pseuds/phanatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell loves the smell of blown out candles. He loves the smell of broomstick polish. And he loves the smell of Phil Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia (Hogwarts!Phan AU)

Dan knew all about Amortentia. It was around this time every year that he would hear the sixth year Slytherin girls gushing about it over lunch, and how it smelled just like their favourite dark fetishes; but as much as he wanted to know what eau de Death Eater smelled like, Dan was much more interested in what _he_ would smell in the infamous love potion. 

He had an idea, though.

Ever since their almost-kiss during the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match two weeks ago, Dan had been unable to stop his thoughts from wandering back to a certain raven-haired boy. A certain raven-haired boy who smelled as beautiful as he looked.

After much deliberation, Dan decided that if a unicorn and a Veela had a baby, and that baby was in the form of a scent; that was how he would describe the smell of Phil Lester.

And, what's more, the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs had Potions together every Friday.

So, when he walked into the hazy potions dungeon on a warm April afternoon, his mouth quirked up into a small smile when he saw the letters written on the board in Professor Slughorn's dainty writing:

"AMORTENTIA - THE MOST POWERFUL LOVE POTION IN EXISTENCE"

Dan took his usual seat at the back of the room. He especially liked his seat - not because he could blend into the shadows and remain invisible to the class (although that was a perk) - but, because, if he turned his head about forty five degrees to his right, he had a perfect view of Phil as he worked. Some days Dan would have nothing to present at the end of the class, all because he'd been too captivated by the dark-haired Hufflepuff to actually pay attention to brewing a potion. Not that he cared.

Like always, Professor Slughorn started off the lesson by enthusiastically reminiscing about his encounters with whatever potion they were brewing that day - and today was no different. As Slughorn dramatically retold his experiences of Amortentia, Dan's thoughts started to drift away - more specifically, they started to drift forty five degrees to the right where Phil was listening to Slughorn's tale with rapt attention, occasionally whispering something to his friend beside him. The fires flickering in the torches on the walls of the Potions dungeon threw shadows everywhere, and Phil's facial features were softened by the glow. His eyes gleamed occasionally when he shifted in his seat, his irises igniting with the light from the flames.

Dan couldn't help but think over and over again how beautiful he was.

"Mr Lester!" The mention of Phil's name caught Dan's attention. "Can you tell me the properties of this potion?" Slughorn had obviously finished his rambling and was now focused on Phil.

"Well, it's the most powerful love potion in existence, so it causes powerful obsession or infatuation in the drinker," Phil rattled off this information as easily as if he'd been asked to say his name. "It also smells like whatever the person who's smelling it loves the most. So the smell differs from person to person, which is pretty neat!"

Slughorn chuckled at Phil's ardor. "Indeed, Mr Lester, it is pretty neat."

"Mr Howell!" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed suddenly, startling Dan. "What do _you_ smell in this potion?"

"Uh," Dan blanched, surprised that the Potions teacher had even remembered he was there. He paused and breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. "It smells...like blown out candles. And...broomstick polish. And Ph-"

Dan's cheeks darkened suddenly and he swiftly closed his mouth, drawing his lips together in a tight line as he felt his face heat up. He dared a glance in Phil's direction and even more blood rushed to his cheeks when his dark eyes immediately met light blue ones. And what was worse, Phil was smirking at him. Full on _smirking_.

"Oh, I think Mr Howell has a crush!" Slughorn clapped his hands together and threw his head back, chortling, as Dan silently wished that the floor would open up and he could descend into the foundations of the castle and never come out.

"I-I don't-" he sputtered weakly, but his denial was useless as Slughorn just roared with laughter, slapping his desk and holding his round stomach. 

"Relax, my boy, I was teasing!" Slughorn wiped a tear from his eye. "But really, judging by your reaction, who could deny that you've got heart eyes for _someone_?"

Dan glowered at the Potions teacher, refusing to turn his head even a fraction of an inch in Phil's direction. He knew that if he looked at Phil again, the blue-eyed boy would already be staring at him. And he didn't need his cheeks to turn any redder.

"Back to the potion!" Slughorn boomed, waving his wand so that a set of meticulously laid-out instructions appeared on the chalk board at the front. "You have two hours to brew. Good luck!"

The sound of a dozen stools scraping on the stone floor filled the room as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff students rushed to the ingredients cupboards, searching for anything they didn't have already.

Dan brought up the rear of the jostling crowd, hands stuck in his pockets as he stared at his shoes. _Out of all days, why was it today that he had to embarrass himself?_

"So," one of the other Slytherin boys had turned around and started speaking to Dan. "What _was_ that third thing you smelled in this love potion?" Dan scowled at him.

"That's none of your business," he huffed as felt his cheeks begin to warm up again. 

The Slytherin boy sneered at Dan and opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could someone with black hair bundled past him, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Oi!" the Slytherin narrowed his eyes at the person. Phil turned around and offered him a bashful grin that made Dan's insides writhe around.

"Sorry!" Phil's nose wrinkled slightly as he addressed the Slytherin boy. "But really, you shouldn't have been standing there!" Before the Slytherin boy could retaliate, Phil turned his attention back to the ingredients cupboard and the Slytherin stood gaping for a second before storming away, muttering insults under his breath.

Dan couldn't help but stare as Phil dropped down into a crouch and began to rummage around in the tiny cupboard. His trousers were _way_ too tight and as he leaned forward to reach something, his shirt rose up slightly on his back, exposing a thin line of pale, unblemished skin. Dan swallowed and looked away quickly. He felt like he was staring at something too intimate for his eyes. His attention snapped back to Phil, however, when he heard his voice.

"Um, Professor?" Phil called, raising his hand in the air as he stood up from his crouch. "There aren't any Ashwinder eggs left in the cupboard."

Slughorn frowned. "Ah," he said, looking up. "If you two could just pop down the stairs into my main storage cupboard and hunt around, there should be a box of them somewhere."

Dan swallowed nervously as Phil turned to look at him and grinned, before reaching forward and tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. "Come on, Danny boy," he said, pulling him towards the stairs that led to the store cupboard. "Help me look."

The storage cupboard was situated down a flight of dimly lit stone steps, and as they descended the steps the chatter of the students grew fainter until gradually Dan heard only the occasional loud remark from above. The store itself would have been extremely spacious if it weren't for the copious amounts of ingredients and books stacked extremely densely on the shelves lining all four walls of the cupboard, taking up most of the already limited space. Dan watched as Phil squeezed himself between the shelves of boxes and jars and began to rummage around.

He looked back at Dan and raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

"I'm not gonna fit..." Dan muttered, shuffling backwards, away from the cupboard. He was nervous to be in such an enclosed space with Phil. Much less _alone_ with him.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Sure you are," he said. He strode out of the cupboard and took hold of Dan's wrist, tugging him into the storage room with him. Dan stumbled slightly into Phil and immediately sprung away, his heart beating fast in his chest.

Being at such close quarters with Phil but not being able to touch him made Dan's chest physically ache, but he pushed the feeling down and turned away, eyes scanning the shelves packed with items. Most of the labels on the boxes and jars were so faded with age that it was nearly impossible to tell what was what. Dan cringed as he crouched down and scanned the bottom shelves, only to find that they were full of mysterious pickled objects.

Was that a toad or a human hand? Dan didn't linger long enough to find out.

The cupboard was freezing but Dan didn't know whether the goosebumps on his arms were a result of the frigid air or because Phil's arm kept brushing against his own. Every time he felt the pressure of the Hufflepuff boy's arm on his own, a strange, warm sensation spread through his body and he would jerk away suddenly, cautious of the feeling.

Ten minutes of half-hearted searching and neither of the boys had found what they needed. Dan had started to get frustrated, realizing that they were wasting time.

"Oh, come on, there's _got_ to be an easier way to do this." Dan pulled his wand from his pocket and raised it slightly. "Accio Ashwinder eg-"

Dan was cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and roughly pulled him around. His words died in his throat as he came nose to nose with Phil, staring at him with such intensity that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Phil brought one of his hands up and closed it around Dan's wand, gently tugging it from his grasp and tucking it into his back pocket, all without breaking eye contact. Phil raised his hand again and hesitantly touched Dan's cheek, his slender fingers like ice on Dan's face.

When Phil spoke, his voice was soft and urgent and so full of longing that Dan's hammering heart leapt into his throat.

"Ever since that match, I have not been able to stop thinking about you." Phil's fingers trailed down Dan's face, tracing the line of his jaw. "You've been preoccupying every single one of my thoughts with your stupid face and your stupid cute dimples and your stupid laugh and, _oh my god_ , all I can smell in that stupid potion is _you_."

Phil's eyes searched Dan's face, drawing him in before his gaze came to rest on the curve of Dan's lips. Dan followed his gaze, and his cheeks grew so hot so suddenly that he swore he saw smoke.

"Just kiss me, you sod." Dan whispered, trying to conceal the millions of butterflies that had flown up from his stomach and were fluttering around in his chest, threatening to break free.

Phil let out a single shaky breath before leaning forward.

Their mouths crashed together clumsily and Dan couldn't help the corners of his lips curving upwards as he brought his hands up and ran his fingers through Phil's raven coloured hair, tugging slightly, making the Hufflepuff boy moan softly.  

Both of Phil's hands were on Dan's waist now and he gripped the fabric of the Slytherin boy's shirt as he pushed him against the wall of the storage cupboard, kissing him roughly. Phil's hips pressed heavily into Dan's, pushing him further into the wall and Dan let out a gasp as something dug into his back.

Phil suddenly broke away and the two boys stared at each other for a moment, panting heavily, wearing matching grins. Phil's hair was a mess from when Dan had run his fingers through it and his shirt was rumpled and creased. Dan suspected that he didn't look much different.

Phil closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Dan's. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he breathed out, opening his eyes to pinpoint Dan with his ice-coloured stare. Dan blindly groped around for Phil's hand, and when he found it he grabbed it, interlocking his fingers with the other boy's.

"I think I've wanted it longer," he whispered in reply. Phil's scent was overwhelming and Dan felt light-headed, overcome by a giddy haze as he inhaled deeply. After pining for Phil's scent for weeks, he couldn't stop himself from drawing in the smell of his clothes. Although they smelled primarily of the soap that the house-elves used to wash them, his clothes also had an underlying lingering aroma of _Phil_ , and Dan could physically feel himself relaxing as he breathed in the Hufflepuff boy's scent. Their fingers were still interlocked, hanging between them, a silent agreement that they weren't going to let this go.

Dan suddenly remembered the thing that had dug into his back and he twisted around, fumbling about before grabbing a heavy box that rattled as he picked it up.

He peered at the label in the dim light of the storage room. "Two dozen Ashwinder eggs," he grinned at Phil. "Found them."

Phil rolled his eyes and smiled. "Guess that wasn't so hard after all, was it?"

He tugged on Dan's tie with his free hand. "We should get back to the classroom. We still have to brew a  _love_ _potion_." He winked at Dan as he said this.

Phil led the way out of the tiny room, Dan following close behind as they ascended the stone stairs, back towards the chatter in the Potions classroom that still smelled of blown out candles and broomstick polish and Phil Lester.

Their fingers were still intertwined.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO CLICHE AND SO OVERUSED BUT IT WAS JUST SO CUTE I COULDNT HELP MYSELF /SOB/


End file.
